Life Can Be Strange
by tombraider123
Summary: Max had sacrificed Arcadia Bay for Chloe, the girl that she had deep feelings for. Now Max is plagued with nightmares of what the last week has done to her. With this the two are starting a new life for themselves, together.
1. The Motel

Hello everyone, this is my first Life is Strange fanfic, and my first video game fanfic in general, hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

"Max, it's time"

"Not anymore"

"Max, I'll always be with you"

"Forever"

* * *

"Chloe!" Max cried out and shot up from her blankets.

Her breathing was heavy and her heart was beating faster than ever and sweat formed on her skin.

 _Three times Max, that's the third time you've had that fucking nightmare._ Except it wasn't a nightmare, it really happened, her and Chloe were at the lighthouse, watching that massive storm, and Chloe was willing to sacrifice herself. _God they're all dead because of me, me, I caused that fucking storm to happen._

Max had brought her knees to her chest and was quietly sobbing to herself. One of the few good things to come out of that disaster was that Chloe and herself were alive. Max and been tormented by so many nightmares of late, the dark room, that night on the lighthouse, having to kill her best friend because she asked her to, watching Kate jump from the roof and so many others. The little brunette looked to her side and saw the blue haired girl sleeping, the noise hadn't woken her.

Max smiled at the sight. _The fact that she's alive makes it all worth it_. Max composed herself and lay back down. As quietly as she could she nuzzled her head on Chloes' chest and wrapped herself around her, her heartbeat lulling her back to sleep.

Max woke early and saw that she was still in an embrace with Chloe. _I should get up and shower, but this is too nice to leave, but I really should._ Begrudgingly Max quietly unwrapped herself from Chloe and made her way to the rooms bathroom.

The room was alright, for a roadside motel that is, they had been staying there for about three nights now. _The bathroom does kinda smell shit though, oh well; get what you pay for I guess_. Max turned the shower on and started to undress, letting her clothes fall to the ground under her. Soon she was standing under a warm stream of water. Kicking herself that she didn't have any soap or shampoo or anything like that she decided to stand there and think, about Chloe and herself.

 _Chloe, I sacrificed an entire town for you, hundreds might be dead because of me, yet why does it feel like I did the right thing?_ Max shacked her head, this was something she did not want to think about right now, maybe Chloe will help her with it later.

 _Chloe, then there's Chloe. I kissed her didn't I, fuck, I actually kinda like that to. Did Chloe like it as well, I mean she dared me to kiss her, and we're sleeping in the same bed._

 _Chloe Price, she's funny, awesome, and beautiful, everything I'm not, and I want to spend every hour of the day with her. God I'm in love with Chloe Price_

"Ok Maximus , you're in love with Chloe, nothing wrong with that, hell Warren has pretty much been shipping us, was. Good job to bring the mood down Max, real smooth" she scolded herself and let the warm water to continue pouring over her.

"Alright you know what, I'm going to tell her, right now actually, you can do this super Max".

Max smiled and turned off the water and dressed herself. Slowly she opened the bathroom door and saw that Chloe was still sleeping. _Ha so lazy, sorry Chloe but I need you awake right now_. Max felt a grin come to her as she thought of a way to wake up her blue haired bestie. Max broke into a slight job and jumped up and onto Chloe letting out a "WEEEE" as she did it.

Chloe instantly woke up as the impact made contact with her.

"Max, what the fuck" she said sitting up.

"Best way I could think of waking you up" Max giggled.

Chloe couldn't help but crack a smile as well "Haha Caulfield, what time is it?"

"About 8" Max answered.

"Dammit Max, let me sleep in" Chloe fell back down and tried to resume sleeping, but once more her Max didn't let her.

"No, I want to, no I have to tell you something" her tone was much more serious and Chloe could clearly tell by the gaze Max was giving her.

"Ok Max, tell me" Chloe gave Max her full attention.

"Just, I'm also scared that if I do, you might reject me and want to go and-"

"Max stop that, you fucking know I would never leave you, you never left me so I won't leave you, ever" Chloes' tone was even more serious than Maxs'.

"Ok" Max took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I like you Chloe" she let out.

"Yea no shit Max, I already know that" Chloe in a sarcastic tone.

"No, you're amazing, and fun to be with and, and beautiful, and after everything we've been through, after all the shit I went through for you. After having to watch you die over and over again" Max was losing her composure and felt tears prickle her eyes.

"Hey Max" Chloe stood up and wrapped the smaller girl in a hug. "It's alright, I'm not dead, I can't imagine what you went through, but I'm alive now".

"I love you Chloe, I love you so much" Max said, her head resting on Chloes' chest.

"As more than a friend?" Chloe asked, her chin resting on top of Max.

"Yes" the small girl replied.

"Good, because I feel the same about you" Chloe said and smiled.

"Really?" Max looked up with wide eyes.

"Yea, really, hell you've saved my worthless ass some many times how can I not fall for you" Chloe commented and pulled the girl closer into the hug.

"Chloe" Max said.

"What's up Maxie?" Chloe asked, her face nuzzling into the younger girls hair.

"Do you think I did the right thing, when I let Arcadia Bay get destroyed?" Max asked.

"Oh boy Max, I'm, not sure Max, all I know is that I'm happy to be here with you, yes I'll miss mom with all my heart, but" Chloe couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry, she's dead because of me Chloe, because of me" Max had tears running down her cheeks.

"Sssh , it's alright Max, it's not your fault, it's not your fault" Chloe reassured.

The two girls were interrupted by the buzzing of the blue haired girls phone ringing on the bed side table.

"Who the hell is calling me at all anymore?' Chloe asked, everyone she knew who would call her is, dead.

Chloe pulled away from the embrace and placed her hands on her loves shoulders. "It's not your fault" she said before grabbing her phone.

Her eyes widened at seeing who the caller was. Instantly she answered the phone.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Oh god, you're alive" Chloe felt tears coming on, she thought so much that her mother was dead.

"Yep, I'm fine, me and Max left town and stayed at a motel, yea, she's fine as well, what about, David?" she had to find out, she may not love him like a father, but she didn't want him dead.

Chloe nodded her head, tears still staining her cheeks "  
Yea, that's good to hear, I don't know what we're going to do, I think I should take Max back to Seattle, yea, yea you can talk to her" Chloe said and walked over to the smaller girl and handed her the phone.

"Max, oh goodness sweetie are you okay" Joyce sounded desperate to now.

"Yea Joyce, I'm fine, just a little shaken you know" she said.

"Oh thank god, we are you two now?" Joyce exhaled.

"Just in some motel down the highway, what's it like back there?" Max had to know.

"Not very good sweetie, main street is in ruins, Blackwell is pretty damaged, looks like you're semester got really short" Chloe mother explained.

"What are you two gonna do now Max?" Joyce asked.

"I don't know, Chloe's wanted to go to Portland, maybe now is the chance, we'll come back to Arcadia Bay to grab some things, I think Chloe wants to see you to" Max explained, it was then that she heard the shower beginning to run, meaning that Chloe had gone in there not too long ago.

"Alright then sweetie" Joyce said.

"Joyce how many" Max took a deep shacking breath, "How many died?"

"Oh sweetie, too many, David's out there now doing search and rescue with the cops but" Joyce didn't want to finish.

"I understand, we've been staying in this motel for about three nights, just a few hours' drive from the bay, we'll head back today and see you later" Max said.

"Alright Max, I'll see you later, and please be safe, goodbye" Joyce said and hung up the phone.

"Goodbye Joyce" Chloe spoke to the dial tone.

 _So not everyone died, but she said people are dead, because of me_. Her thoughts were broken by the bathroom door opening behind her.

"What did Mom say?" Chloe asked.

"She said that some people made it, but a lot of people died" Chloe could see the tears forming in Maxs' eyes as she turned to face her.

"Oh Max" Chloe pulled the girl into an embrace.

"They're dead because of me, there must have been a way to save them and you but" Max broke into sobs.

Chloe just held the girl and whispered reassurance to her, she hated seeing Max like this.

"It's alright Max, It's alright" Chloe pulled away and looked right at the younger girls eyes.

"Max, I love you"

"I love you to Chloe" Max sobbed and was brought back into Chloes' hug.

 _I'll always love you Chloe_.

* * *

So yea hopefully this turned out alright, I'm hella gonna make more chapters and hope everyone likes this.


	2. Return to the Bay

Destruction, destroyed homes and ruined lives, that's all that Max could see as Her and Chloe drove back to the now ruined town of Arcadia Bay. Chloe could easily tell that Max was bothered. _I hate seeing her like this, why can't she just stop beating herself up over this?_

Chloe did her best to no show any sadness when driving down the main road of the small town. It wasn't as bad as the day they left, but it still looked horrible.

"You know it's funny, I always say how I wanted this town to burn or blow up, but now actually seeing it, it's fucking wrong" Chloe said, trying to her best to lightening the mood, and failing terribly.

"I'm sorry" Max murmurs.

"Stop it Max, please. You have nothing to be sorry for" Chloe said in a serious tone, keeping her eye out for debris.

The rest of the drive was silent as the two pulled into the drive of Chloes home. They sat there as Chloe looked up at the house. Several tiles from the roof had been ripped off, along with a lot of wooden planks. To top it off there was now a massive hole in the garage roof.

"God" Chloe whispered.

Max remained silent. _Seeing this isn't helping her, now she'll feel even worse,_ Chloe thought. Slowly the two exit the truck and made their way to the front door. Chloe let out a breath and opened the door. Chloe could see cardboard over where the sliding door use to be and other damages from the storm.

"Mom" she called "David" no reply.

"Ah, where the fuck are they?' Chloe grumbled and pulled out her phone and called Joyce.

"Mom, me and Max are at the house where are you?" she asked and listened to the response.

As this happened Chloe saw Max slowly walk towards the main living area, a saddened look on her face.

"The diner?" Chloe asked, slightly shocked by the answer, _Why would they be there?_

"Alright, me and Max will be there soon, yea, love ya to" Chloe said and hung up the phone and went straight to Max.

By now Max was standing like a statue in the living area, looking at the damage. The small girl turned back around when she heard Chloe come closer. Before the blue haired girl could say anything Max rushed over and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh god Chloe, I'm so sorry, I did this" Max sobbed.

"Max stop, this isn't your fault" Chloe said into her ear.

"But I caused this Chloe, it's all my fault, all of it" Max cried.

 _Damn it Max, I don't know what to say_ , Chloe thought to herself. Instead she held the small girl in her arms for as long as she needed. Max stayed there for a while, crying and holding onto Chloe for her life, fearing that she may be gone like she had seen so many times before.

"I never want to lose you again Chloe, never, please don't leave me" Max begged, her head in Chloes' chest.

"Max, I'll never leave you, I promise that" Chloe sternly said.

* * *

The rusty truck pulled into the parking lot, Chloe mentally grimaced at seeing the look Max had looking at the two Whales diner. The building had seen better days, the billboard on the roof was now gone and several windows were boarded up. Chloe took a deep breath and looked over to her Max.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked and rubbed the girls shoulder for comfort.

"I guess" Max mumbled and hoped out of the truck, followed by Chloe.

The two made their way into the diner, very few people were inside. Joyce sat in a booth near the end of the building with David, the two seemed to be in a sad conversation. One person that did catch Maxs' eye was Warren.

"Warren" Max said and made her way over.

"Max" Warren replied and pulled her into a sudden hug.

Max at first was shocked quickly responded by hugging the boy back, she knew he had a crush on her, but thought that this was more out of relief than anything.

"I'm so glad you're ok" Warren said and pulled away from the embrace.

"I'm glad to see you're ok as well Warren, what's that?" Max asked when she saw a pen and paper where the boy had been sitting at the counter.

"Oh, that" his tone took a much more sadder tone.

"It's a list" Warren said and handed the paper to Max.

"Of what?" Max already knew but didn't want to say.

"Those who, who didn't live through the storm" Warren, a few tears in his eyes.

"Oh god" Max gasped at the list.

 _Taylor Christensen_

 _Alyssa Anderson_

 _Stella Hill_

 _Dana Ward_

 _Courtney Wagner_

 _Daniel DaCosta_

 _Evan Harris_

 _Hayden Jones_

"Jesus" Chloe whispered as she read the list over Maxs' shoulder.

"Yea, it's not good, It's good you came back today you two, we're holding a memorial later today for them, you gonna come to it?" Warren asked.

Max had to choke back tears "Yea Warren, of course, we'll both be there".

Max felt a soft hand rub her back in comfort, turning she saw Chloe looking down at her with kindness "Max, we should go see mom and David".

Max nodded "See you later Warren"

"See you later Max" Warren said and went back to the list, staring at it blankly.

The two girls continued down the diner until they found themselves standing in front of the booth where Joyce and David were sitting. As soon as they got there Joyce stood and pulled Chloe into a massive hug.

"Oh Chloe, I'm so happy to see you're ok" Joyce said and pulled harder.

"It's good to see you to Mom, but I need air" Chloe begged and was released from the hug.

"Oh god, thank goodness you're ok" Joyce then turned and saw Max standing there.

Without saying anything Joyce wrapped Max in a hug as well "You as well Max, thank goodness both of you are fine" Joyce pulled away and saw the look on Maxs face.

"Max, what's the matter?" the mother asked.

"Oh, just, just thinking of that list Warren was writing" Max said.

Joyce let out a breath, "It's horrible what happened, but nothing could have been done about it" Joyce explained, trying to make Max a little bit happy.

"Yea, I guess" Max replied.

 _Damn it Mom, if only you knew, Max, nothing could have been done_ , Chloe thought.

The trio stood and said nothing; finally David stood up and spoke up. "Along with that, the school's in pieces, just, so much rubble" David didn't finish his sentence, instead looked at the ground.

"He had to help find those bodies" Joyce whispered in Chloes ear.

 _God, that must have been horrible. "_ I'm glad you're ok to, David" Chloe said.

David seemed to brighten at the sound of his name instead of something like step douche, "And I'm happy that both of you aren't hurt, it's good you got out of Arcadia Bay when you did" the man said.

Chloe nodded "Warren said that they're holding a memorial up at the school, or what's left of it I guess, me and Max we're gonna go up to it, after that"

"We we're going to go to Portland, right Chloe?" Max finished and looked at the older girl.

Chloe looked down at the girl and smiled "Yea, it's probably best for both of us to get out of Arcadia Bay for a while".

Joyce nodded "I understand, I think we might need to take a break from the bay soon as well, right David?"

David looked at her and nodded "After we get the repairs to the house done that sounds good".

"Right well, me and Max are gonna go up to Blackwell, we'll stop by the house just before leave" Chloe said and hugged Joyce again, "And I am glad that both of you survived that fucking storm".

Joyce waved them off and David nodded, the two girls sat in Chloes' truck. The bluenette lit up a smoke and took a deep inhale.

"This is so fucked up, so fucked up" Chloe muttered.

"And I caused, I killed all those people Chloe" Max said, looking put the stationary window.

"Shut up, you did nothing wrong Max, you hear me!" Chloe turned to her.

"But Chloe, I did this" Max turned, tears once more down her cheeks.

"You saved me, and to be honest, as bad as a person I may sound when I say this, I'm glad you chose me. If you went back, I would have forgotten all of this, that kiss, the swimming pool, you, everything" Chloe tried her best to keep her emotions at bay.

"I never want to lose you Max, never" the blue haired rebel shuffled over so her shoulders were touching the smaller girls.

"And I don't want to lose you, that's why I chose what I did, but still" Max looked at her feet but felt a hand gentle hand bring her to eye contact.

Chloe looked at her, her cigarette now in the truck ash tray. Chloe didn't say anything, instead she leaned in and pressed her lips against the smaller girls own lips. Max didn't do anything, instead she accepted the kiss with closed eyes. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it left its mark.

"I love you Max, and I never want to lose you" Chloe said to her, her hand still on the brunettes chin.

"And I love you Chloe, always".


	3. Morning Worries

Ok everyone, I've decided that these chapters will be kinda short, I just find it easier for the story to flow this way, hope everyone doesn't mind, anyway I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

Max Caulfield sat in her panamas on the edge of the bed her and Chloe and rented for the night. She could hear the running water of the shower that her girlfriend was taking; it was something they had decided on the way to the motel that they could call each other that. It was the first thing in the last few days to make Max smile. She really needed after the memorial she had attended earlier that day. She had stood outside the school building along with a crowd of people, mourning over the deceased. It was sad to say the least. _Even Victoria hugged me, that was kind of nice, and weird_ the girl thought.

Max had actually broken down in Victorias' arms, mumbling she was sorry. Victoria did the same thing, saying sorry for how she treated her, although down deep Max figured it was for Kate.

 _Kate, god, if she hadn't of jumped, would she have lived_ Max thought. Once more those dark thoughts crept back into her mind. _I should have saved her, I should have saved them all, they're dead because of me_ , tears formed in her eyes and she began to sob again. The water of the showing stopped and after a minute Chloe came out dressed in her sleeping wear. Seeing Max crying she entered girlfriend mode and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Ssssh, it's ok Max it's ok" she comforted her and started to stroke her hair.

Max melted into the embrace and wrapped her arms around the larger woman. _At lease for all of that I have her. Oh Chloe._

"Chloe, did I do the right thing that night, when I tore up that picture?" Max asked.

Chloe bit her lip, she didn't know how to answer that, could she answer it. Yes she was happy to be alive, better yet, alive and with Max, but was that right though. _At this moment, I just need to make her happy._

"Yea, you did the right thing Max, because of that we're together. If you had gone back I would never have known you were there, I never would have gotten to be back with you, I never would have had all that fun with you" Chloe said, getting emotional herself.

Max stayed in Chloes arms until she fell asleep. When the blue haired girl heard the sounds of her soft breathing of Max sleeping, she gave her a kiss on the head and laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her, then joined her soon after and turned off the lights.

"I love you Max" she whispered, then closed her eyes.

Chloe woke up to an empty space next to her. She sat up and saw no Max in the room. Panic took over and she shot out of bed.

"Max, Max where are you?" she raised her voice.

Not hearing an answer Chloe looked in the bathroom and only found it empty.

"Outside" she said.

Opening the door she saw Max in sweat pants and her butterfly shirt. Wow shocked Chloe was the cigarette Max was holding in her fingers.

"Hey Chloe" she said in a low voice and took a drag of the cigarette, then letting out a few coughs.

"Max, what the hell are you doing?" she sat down in the chair next to her.

"What, you smoke them to calm down, why can't I?" Max turned to her, a near broken expression on her.

"Because you're better than that Maxie" Chloe took the item and put it out on the ground.

Max didn't react to Chloe taking the smoke; instead she stared at the ground.

"Look Max, I'm your girlfriend now, you have to talk to me if you're having troubles" Chloe placed a hand on her shoulder "Do you still think this is all your fault?"

Max nodded "It is Chloe, but why do I have this voice that tells me I also did the right thing, I don't know what to think Chlo" Max said.

"Max I" Chloe took a deep breath '"I stand by what I said, you did the right thing, is me not saying that enough?" Chloe turned her face so they were looking eye to eye.

"Che" Max sobbed and hugged the girl. "I just don't know anymore"

"Hey hey, it's ok" Chloe said and stroked the hair on Maxs' head "Everything is ok".

"No, it's not" Max looked up, watery eyes looking into hers "So many are dead because of me, you told me to let you die, but I couldn't do it, I just couldn't".

Max continued to sob, _I know a way to stop her from talking_ Chloe pressed her lips against Maxs' own and held her close.

Max melted into the contact and welcomed the girl. Her worries flowing away into the breeze for now, all there was to her right now was Chloe, the blue haired punk girl.

Finally the two parted and Chloe looked at the slight exhausted look on Max and giggled "You like that?' she asked.

Max nodded "Yea, thanks for that, I guess I needed that"

"Oh yes you did, now come on" Chloe stood up and offered her hand, to which max took "Let's get some breakfast"


	4. Tidal Motel

The beam of the truck headlights was the only thing lighting the road at night. Chloe and Max drove along a road towards Portland, hoping soon they'd find some kind of motel to stay at.

"So Maxaronie, what's the first thing you want to do when we get to Portland?" Chloe asked then yawned.

"Get a decent room to stay in would be nice" Max said then let out a short laugh.

"Yea that's true, a better bed to cosy up to my bae" Chloe smiled and quickly looked over to the younger girl.

Max visibly grimaced "God please don't say that".

Chloe giggled "What, bae? What's wrong with calling my bae, bae?"

"Urg stop, it's such a stupid fucking word" Max folded her arms and took out her phone.

"Whatcha looking at?' the blue haired asked.

"According to google there's a motel not that much further, crash there for the night" the small woman said then began to play some music from phone.

The two sat in silence, the only sound being the music and the sounds of the car driving along.

"Good choice, I really like Artic Monkeys" Chloe smiled and focused again on the road.

"Yea right" Max laughed "You probably only know that one song of theirs".

"Fuck off bae, I'm not like that" Chloe smiled at using the known hated word of Max.

"Stop that" Max glared "And prove it, name at least three of their songs" Max held up three fingers to emphasize her point.

Chloe looked uncertain, but shrugged anyway "Ok, Do I Wanna Know, and uh" Chloe thought desperately, the longer she took the larger Max's smile grew.

"Fuck, ok, you got me" Chloe finally accepted defeat.

"Ha, I know you too well Chloe Marie Price" Max gave one of her smug grins and turned back to the headlight lit road ahead.

As they truck roared around a corner a large sigh lit up in their eyes. Chloe pulled into the gravel parking lot.

The motel looked small, with a separate building for the office and the motels making a large U shape around the area.

"Wait here, I'll go get us a room" Chloe said, turning off the truck and making her way to the office.

The blue haired girl walked in, a bell ringing as she opened the door. A few seconds later a middle aged women walked in behind the desk, she had short brown hair and wore a shirt and jeans.

"Welcome to the Tidal Motel, just you for the night?" she asked and grabbed out a book, most likely an entry log of the people staying there.

"Actually two, me and my girlfriend just for the night" Chloe smiled, she loved referring to Max as her girlfriend.

The women only looked mildly surprised before putting something into the register.

"Alright, $40 total" she said and Chloe handed her some notes.

"Alright, here's your key, you're in room 4" she said and handed the key then placed the money into the register drawer.

* * *

Max smiled as she saw her blue haired lover walk back over to the truck, thankful she hadn't taken too long.

Chloe swung the passenger door opened "Room 4 baby" she smiled.

"Woo woo" Max said dripping sarcasm.

Chloe giggled "Shut up and grab your bag" she said, grabbing her own and waiting for Max.

"So what do you think it'll be like?' Chloe asked as they walked across the gravel carpark.

"Pretty average is my guess, look at this place" they made it to the door and Max looked behind her, the only light coming from the one under the awning they went around all the buildings.

"What did you expect, it's on the side of the highway, don't expect the Hilton or whatever" Chloe laughed and unlocked the door and walked inside.

Max did the honour of turning the light on. It was a small two room place, the main room and a bathroom. One double bed with a CRT tv on a stand with a couple of lounge chairs near it, a small kitchen area and the door leading to the bathroom.

"It's small" Max commented "Just means we get to be closer to each other" Chloe gave a smile and stood in front of her "Real close" she brought her hands around Max and gave her a kiss.

"I don't mind that" the shorter girl said after regaining her breath from the contact.

Chloe let her go and locked the door "Time for some fun with my Maxie" she giggled and threw her beanie onto one of the chairs, then went her coat.

When she saw Max still fully covered she strutted over and removed her grey hoodie, it was Max's look that gave her concern "What's up?" she asked.

"Well, it's, don't laugh but, are we gonna, you know" Max blushed lightly.

Chloe suppressed her smile and gave her a serious answer "Only if you want to Max".

"It's, well it's my first time doing this and, I don't want to fuck it up" the younger woman whispered.

Chloe hugged her "Don't worry, you'll be fine" Chloe gently whispered to he and laid her down on the bed.

* * *

Max and Chloe slept naked close to each other. A few hours before they had just made love and were sleeping until the morning. Their breathing was the only sound in the room.

A loud knocking at the door roused them from their slumber.

"What was that?" Chloe asked, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know, I'll go see" Max said, before Chloe reminded.

"Max" she called and the shorter girl turned to her.

"Clothes" was all she said and Max blushed.

The brunette quickly put on some sweats and a shirt and unlocked the door to see who had knocked.

"Oh my god, CHLOE" she called.

The bluenette quickly dressed herself similar to Max and ran over "What is-".

On the ground before, lay a dead body, stabbed several times, and a large cut across their neck.


	5. The Call

I'm sorry for the long wait in between chapters, just life getting in the way and stuff like that. I'll try my best to get the next one out soon but I make no promises. Now, enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

The two girls stared down at the dead body laying at their doorstep. Max didn't really react, she'd seen too many dead bodies at this point in her life, far more than any 18-year-old should have ever seen.

"Jesus" Chloe whispered and put a hand over her mouth, she could feel the vomit attempting to make its way up.

The man's eyes were blank and dead and his chest was covered in wet and drying blood. The smell struck Chloe and she darted back into their motel rooms bathroom to be sick. Max slide down the outside wall and ended up sitting against the building with her knees to her chest, just looking at the body.

Soon enough Chloe came back, looking pale and horrible "God, that's fucking disgusting" she threw out remained in the doorway "Can't you use your rewind powers and see what happened?" Chloe suggested.

Max remained silent, still digesting what was happening. The question was asked again louder, catching the younger girls attention this time.

"I- I guess I could try" Max held out her arm and felt the world around her warp and twist to her power.

She saw Chloe go back into the room then come back out, she then saw her close the door and walk back.

Nothing, dammit, Max thought, until she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye, running behind the motel building. She tried to rewind more and her head began to feel like it was going to explode.

Time resumed and blood slowly trickled down her nose. The door flew open and Chloe looked around in panic. She saw too things, Max sitting with a bleeding nose, scared, and the dead body.

"Oh god Max, what the hell are you doing out here and-" the sick came, only this time Chloe didn't have time to make it to the bathroom and threw up on the concrete outside the room.

Max slowly got up began to rub Chloe's back "I rewound time, see if I could find the person who did this, but I didn't, just a shadow" she kept rubbing her girlfriends back as she looked down at the puddle of sick.

"God, what do we do Max, should we call the police or ambulance or, or" Chloe was clearly beginning to freak out, despite her rebel attitude, she wasn't that good in emergencies like this, or dead bodies, seeing Racheal dead really didn't help with that.

"Just, grab me my phone and calm down ok" Max said, Chloe nodded, giving the body one more glance before going inside the room and chucking the cell to Max.

* * *

The call had been made, the person on the line had told Max and Chloe to stay where they were, she hadn't really planned on leaving, she didn't commit the murder, nothing to worry about right?

Max had taken a seat on the porch, Chloe was sitting on the bed in the room. Max couldn't help but stare at the body. _Fuck, I just got done with seeing dead bodies, now another one._

"I saw him" she said, quite but not enough for Chloe to hear it.

"What Max?" she asked and got closer.

"Chloe I, I saw the person. I saw him run behind the building over there" she pointed to the building opposite to them.

Chloe looked over there, lit only by the light under the awning. "Something was wrong though wasn't it?" Chloe asked.

"Yea, but something was odd, and I couldn't properly see him, I couldn't rewind anymore" the younger girl explained.

Chloe took a long breath and looked around "There's no houses around here for miles, maybe he lives in the hills behind the motel or some shit" the blunette said.

The duo sat down on the porch, Chloe doing her best to not look at the deceased being near them. Soon enough the heard the sounds of sirens and the flashing blue and red lights. Two patrol cars pulled into the parking area, waking up anyone who would have been sleeping.

An officer instantly saw the body and made his way over. He looked average enough and looked like he was in his mid 40's.

"Oh geez" he whispered to himself as the others stayed near the car, one making a call for an ambulance.

"Which one of you made the call?"

Max stood up "That was me" she stated.

"And you were the first one to find the body?" he asked.

She nodded "Name?" he asked.

"Maxine Caulfield, and this is Chloe Price" she looked to the blue haired girl.

The officer took in a breath and looked over the body "My boys will handle this, may I come in? You should tell me about what happened".

Max only nodded and let the officer in, it was going to be a long night.


	6. The Interview

Max and the officer sat at a small wooden table in the motel room. The one light on was dim and the officer seemed to be writing down some notes in a notepad.

"My name is Officer Jacobs" he said and Max nodded.

Chloe looked on from the bed and listened in, she was curious as to what was happening outside the room with the body. _Trust me, you don't need to see anymore_ is what the officer had told her, she didn't have the energy to argue.

"I know it mustn't be easy, to see a dead body like that, but I need you to answer a few questions ok" the officer asked, unknowing that Max had seen plenty of dead bodies at this point, far too many for any 18-year-old girl.

"Yea, sure" she merely answered.

"Alright, how did you find the body?' he asked and had his pen to paper.

"Just as you saw him" was all she said.

"You didn't touch it, move it or anything?' Jacobs asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _Dumb guy probably thinks he's Sherlock fuckin Holmes,_ Chloe thought.

"She's not lying" she spoke up and got their attention.

"I, I see" Jacobs said unsurely, but Max nodded in agreement to confirmed what Chloe had said.

"Well, I need you to tell me what happened, in detail anything can help" the officer said, and Max told him what happened, except the time travel part; she didn't need him thinking she was insane.

"You say you saw something on the other side of the motel?' he asked.

"Yea, he probably ran into the forest behind the building" she said, where else would he go.

"Alright, I'll have some of my men take a look" he stood up "We'll inform you two, along with any other residence staying about information we find" he nodded and left the room.

Max breathed a sigh of relief and Chloe quickly came over and hugged her. "From shit scene to the next" the blue haired girl commented.

Max placed her hands over her eyes, Chloe could hear her start to sob. "Max, what's wrong" Chloe knelt to her eye level, her face filled with concern.

"I was right" Max quietly said between sobs.

"Right? Right about what?" Chloe was confused.

"Wherever I go I bring death and destruction" the tears ran freely now.

Chloe tightly hugged the girl and started to pat her head.

"Shush shush "Chloe whispered to her.

Max continued her raining of tears. The smaller girl wrapped her arms around the older blue haired woman and cried into her shoulder.

"Everything is fucked Max, but it's not your fault" Chloe pulled back and looked Max in the eyes "You understand me? This is not your fault, and first thing in the morning we're getting the fuck out of here and heading right to Portland, ok" Chloe said with a stern tone.

Max weakly nodded wiped away her tears "I don't know what I would do without you Chloe" Max smiled.

"Probably die of boredom, if it wasn't for me you'd be spending all your time looking at stupid fanfics on the internet" Chloe gave a cheeky smile.

"Wait, how do you know I-"

"I looked at your history, Pokemon fanfics?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, well" Max didn't know how to answer, and instead pushed herself away and grabbed a glass of water.

"Well, at least it wasn't that weird erotic stuff" Chloe lay back on the bed and stared up at the blank ceiling.

Max looked at her and heard a knocking at the door. Sighing she went and opened the door, standing there was Jacobs again.

"Did you catch them?' Max asked.

"Not yet, we've had to spread the officers out to find the killer, until then we want you to stay here until we feel you can leave" he said with a tone like he'd said it many times before.

"Wait, do you think we could have killed that guy?" the younger girl was shocked, wasn't it obvious that neither her or Chloe hadn't done anything wrong.

"We'll be telling the other people staying here, along with the owner, we can't rule out any possibility.

"Urg, fine, is that it?" Max wasn't sad or devastated anymore, just annoyed.

"That's all, though I will need to question you girl's tomorrow, until then have a good night" he turned, and Max slammed the door.

Chloe wasn't really paying attention to the talking, but quickly noticed the look on her girlfriend's face.

"What happened?" she sat up.

"Office jackass says we can't leave the motel until they catch the guy" she pointed her thumb to the outside and sat on the bed next to Chloe.

"Fuck, well. I guess we can make something nice out of this" Chloe smirked and started to run her fingers up the girls exposed thigh.

"Well, I don't mind that" Max smiled, and joined the bluenette in her fun.


End file.
